impossible
by nottheaveragebee
Summary: snooki & ronnie. he hoped that when his turn would come, he hoped she'd be there for him, just like he was for her. review! xoxo.


impossible; ronnie & snooki. i know they're like a shipwrecked ship, but idk their dislike for each other just makes me ship them. reivew, pls. xoxo.

* * *

xx

you enter her room she shares with sammi to find her engulfed in her comforter and violent sobs coming out. you don't know what to do other than just lay beside her with your arm draped over her shoulder. She knows it's you, but she doesn't lower the comforter to see your face. You rub her arm and sigh, relieved as her sobs stop. You're ronnie, the ultimate guido. But you were stuck at home taking care of her. Taking care of her broken and messed up relationship with jionni, that stupid meathead. You never really felt up to Nicole, because she just wasn't your type. She got drunk too quickly and blacked out and the next day would be a apologizing for some stupid shit she didn't know about. She partied to hard and fell for the wrong guys hard too. She took most things the wrong way and you didn't like it, but that was just the way she was. And you would have to deal with just like the other six of your castmates did. While the others went out to Aztec to play pool and find some cute guys and girls, you stayed home with her. Because she was somewhat you're friend and you had a heart. You didn't get her undying crush for vinny, when he didn't feel the same way about her. She was your friend. She cared about you. She wasn't your favorite in the house but you've known her for the longest. You know her and she knows you. You never understood her; she was mystery to you.

'Snooks.' You say, pulling down the comforter to get a peek of her face.

She hastily pulls it back up and tells you to get the fuck out. You don't. You lay beside her and look at the ceiling. And you look around for something to throw and you find hairspray. While laying down you throw it, until you're bored beyond that.

'Nicole.' You call her again and this time you're lucky.

'What?' She responds.

'What's wrong?' You stop and turn, facing her.

'You know what the f*** is wrong, Ron. So don't f****** ask me.'

You feel like laughing but you don't. She pulls down the comforter and you see her for the first time in days. Her eyes have long droopy circles and the usual smile on her lips is replaced with a vicious frown that could make Satan cry. She turns sideways and lets her back lean on the ruby painted wall and you let yours do the same. She explains herself and how she's feeling and you swear she could like write a book. She finishes and she's crying all over again. You bring her to you and let her head rest on your built chest. You feel her tears and you think you feel her pain; you've felt it many, many times. That pain is unforgettable. Feeling like nothing and beyond stupid. You actually think that you're gonna die, but realize your heart's been broken. You never thought you bond over such a thing with her and especially _her._ She removes herself and wipes her tears away because she's snooki. She didn't dwell on crap forever and before you knew it, she's out the door dragging you along. You fear what may be coming but you're thankfully brought to the kictchen. She takes out the foam cups, a golf ball and a twelve pack of beer. This was the snooki that everyone knew and somewhat loved. You threw the first shot and make it in and she laughs. She laughs because she's grateful that you're here with her. It's her turn to throw and surprisingly she makes it in as well, as you raise an eyebrow. It's your turn again, and you miss. She pours the beer into the foam cup and you take the first shot. It goes back and forth and before you know it again, it's already midnight and you're losing to her. She wins and shouts in joy, while all you can do is chuckle. You guys clean up and you go and sit on the couch in the living room and on her way to go to her room, she comes over and gives you a kiss on the cheek.

'Thank you, Ron.' She says on her way back to her room.

'You're welcome.' You shout as she reaches her room.

You hope that somehow made a difference because you care about her as your friend and believed much in looking out for each other. You hope that the next time that it happens to you, you hope she'll be there to do the same, because that's what friends are for.

_**review.**_


End file.
